There Is No Turning Back Now
by LadyArya2014
Summary: Perseus Jackson never set out to become a pirate. All he wanted to do in life was sail the open seas but the pirate life found him anyways, not that he didn't mind. Perseus quickly found himself in the center of a war between the pirates and Olympus, that he may or may not have help caused.
1. Chapter 1

**This story was part of the 2017 PJO Big Bang project on Tumblr! I decided to write this mortal AU about where Percy was a Pirate in the 1700s. My main inspiration to this story was _Assassin's Creed 4: Black Flags_. The plot line is 100% my own but I do not own the Percy Jackson characters or the references/influences from _Assassin's Creed 4: Black Flags_. **

**In this story I call Percy by his actual name Perseus because it is more fitting as a pirate in this time. All other names have stayed the same.**

 ** _HUGE_ shout-outs to:**

 ** _numendil_ for taking the time to be my beta for this story! I never knew how bad my grammar was until I saw how much you had to edit! Sorry about that and thank you so much for your work! **

**_kai003_ for translating this story into French! I personally don't have a second language so I can only imagine that translating a full story like this is just as hard and time consuming as writing one. You are amazing for taking on this challenge and thank you for choosing my story to be the one you translate!**

 **And last but not least: _nicarette_ for the AMAING fanart you did for this story (my story cover picture). I absolutely love the funeral scene picture you made. It is absolutely gorgeous! You have such amazing talent and I am so glad you loved the story and chose that small scene to draw.**

 **You can find these three amazing people on Tumblr!**

* * *

The Olympus Empire was vast and strong. Instead of having one ruler, it was governed by 12 men and women, each ruling over their own domain. They called themselves the Olympians. Many did not think it was possible to have a working empire like this, but they made it possible. Those that opposed them in the beginning saw it as a weakness to have the empire separated like this. However, it became one of their strengths. They worked together as a balance system, each with enough power to work effectively in their domains, but still stand united.

Lord Hades ruled over all the precious gems and money. All the coins made and spent are done under his watchful eye. Those who answer to Lord Hermes do all message delivering. Lady Demeter makes sure that all the farms are producing all correct amounts of food and product. The only way to be a healer in the Olympus Empire is to train for years at the Apollo Temple. There, Lord Apollo produces only the best healers. Lady Athena is the brains behind the expansion of the empire. Every year with the assistance of Lord Ares—he rules over the empire's fierce army— Athena brings more land and allies under the Olympians control. Their empire stretches from the Mediterranean, across Europe, down to parts of Africa, and is now expanding across the ocean.

However, that expansion hasn't been simple and easy like they all planed. The Olympians were not prepared for a resistance that came from an unforeseen force. Perseus Jackson has been at the center of this turmoil that has plagued the islands of the Caribbean.

* * *

Perseus was born in a small town in England. His parents were part of the working class. His mother Sally was a baker, selling the best sweets in the town. His father Paul was a well-educated man. This gave him an opportunity to work as an accountant into the town hall. Neither of their jobs paid all that much, but it put a roof over their heads and food on the table. That was all Sally and Paul could ask for.

Perseus wanted more. Whirling within his soul was a constant need for adventure. Sally had hoped that when her son became a man that this desire would go away and he would settle down, marry a nice girl, and give her grandbabies. The only problem was that Perseus didn't know what he wanted. All he felt was the hunger crying out to him, but no way to satisfy it.

The first time Perseus saw the sea was when he went to the harbor near his town. It was a two-day travel by horseback, but his mother needed sugar in order to keep her shop open. Due to the harsh taxes that The Olympus Empire imposed on them the month earlier, they were unable to afford the sugar from the trade caravan that travels though their town. Getting the sugar directly from the dispenser was more affordable. A new shipment of it was scheduled to arrive and he had to buy it before it was all sold. Sitting on a crate, Perseus gazed out to sea in wonder. It called out to him like a forbidden lover. The salt filled air gave life in his lungs that he never felt so strongly before. The cool gentle breeze lifted his spirits with hope.

When it was time to travel back home, Perseus heart ached to leave the salt waters behind him. He made a vow to return. Since that day, once month for his mother's sugar, he would travel back to the harbor. Every time, the sea called out to him more and more. His parents saw this and tried talking to their son, but nothing would make him forget. Sally try to set him up with a lovely lass, but his heart called for a different lover. For two years, Perseus felt the sea pull him closer and closer until he couldn't ignore it any more.

He packed a small bag of a few items and left his parents a note: I'm sorry. He knew that his parents would be disappointed in his departure, but he couldn't spend the rest of his life just existing. He only felt life when close to the sea.

Finding work at the harbor was easy since every ship could use more crew members. He found work on a transport ship that was setting sail for the Caribbean. Spending months at sea was addicting. The crew taught him how everyone worked together. They were a lively group of people, loved to drink, sing, and just like Perseus they to only felt alive when out at sea. However, they also lived by rules and code of ethics that the empire has imposed on them. Perseus quickly learned to hold back his wild nature that wanted nothing more than to be unleashed.

The other crew warned him about chance of Pirate attacks. The crew described them as a band of wild men who followed their own rules. They took what they wanted, fought whoever they crossed paths with, and live their lives with no code of ethics. Just like the sea, Perseus thought. Untamable, unpredictable, and will destroy anyone who dares to face her anger.

After two months out at sea, they arrive at an island. Havana, one of the crew told him. They would spend a week here before setting off again to another island. That first day, Perseus wanders the city in amazement. He has never seen a town such as this. Olympus soldiers marched the streets but that didn't stop the men from singing loudly in the taverns and the woman dancing freely.

It was so much different from his own hometown or the port he would go to. Back home was a modest humble village built out of stone and mud bricks. The roofs made out of wood that always was rotting way, letting rain into the houses. Each house was scattered around but there were a few shops and official buildings joined together near the market place. Surrounding the town was thick forest with a few dirt trails cutting though it to other villages. Compared to the light and colorful buildings of Havana, his home was dark and dreary.

Havana buildings were made out of light colored stones and bricks. Some of the walls were even once painted once bright blues, reds, and yellows but are now are softer due to the consent sunlight. However, what amazed Perseus the most was the size of the buildings. Every home and store was at least two stories tall, some even more. There were also so many buildings that it was like a maze to even find his way around. Scattered throughout in between the buildings where tall palm trees.

After exploring the town and taking in its foreign beauty, Perseus spent most of his time in the taverns drinking pints of rum. It wasn't the most pleasant drink but he developed a taste of rum while out at sea. One night a group of loud rugged men took over the tavern. They sung the loudest and drunk the most. Perseus assumed they has just arrived here from out at sea since Havana has three harbors, a perfect place for trading and travelers to rest.

A group of Olympus soldiers walked in, a hush filled the place for a moment but then everyone went back to how they were before. Ignoring them, Perseus went back to his rum and the lovely woman in his lap. Suddenly a crash, followed by the sound of shouts. The ragged men were fighting with the soldiers. Like the other patrons, Perseus stayed out of it. That was until a soldier fell into his table, breaking it. Full of rum and a sudden need to fight, Perseus joined the group of ragged men in the fight.

"What is your name laddie?" one of the men asked him while smacking a solider with a mug.

"Perseus," he said knocking another solider to the ground.

"Join me at the southernmost harbor just after sunrise."

With that, the group of men fled the tavern. More soldiers filled in, chasing at them, and some approached Perseus. Knowing they were going to take him to jail, or kill him, Perseus fled the tavern also. Running though the city and advoiding the guards was exhilarating. The fire in his blood fuel the energy needed to successfully evade the Olympus guards.

Perseus stumbled onto the southernmost harbor just as the sun was rising. Sitting on a pile of crates, drinking from a bottle of the rum, was the man from the tavern. Wordlessly, Perseus sat next to him, and the stranger passed the bottle. Like always the rum was harsh but it filled his thirst.

"So, you manage to escape the guards," the man said in a gruff voice. "Impressive. Not many can do that." Not knowing what else to say Perseus passed the bottle back. "You're not from around here are you?"

"No," Perseus told him. "I arrived here earlier this week on a trade ship."

"Got any experience manning a ship?"

"Only what I learn in my travels."

"Care to join my men and I on some adventure? There will be more fights like what you witnessed just hours ago. Bigger ones even. I can use a man like you. Someone stupid enough to get into a fight he didn't start but still smart enough to escape unscathed."

"What's your name?" Perseus asked.

"Captain Halton Lester."

"Well Captain Halton you got your self another crewmember. I will gladly follow you were ever the sea takes you."

The Captain clasped him on the shoulder.

"Excellent."

Perseus followed his new Captain to his ship. "Listen up lad!" Captain Halton shouted when boarding the ship. "This here is Perseus. Our newest citizen of Blackjack!"

Sailing under Captain Halton was different than the trade ship he was on before. For one, the Captain knew everyone's name and their story. They worked together as equals. The only code they lived by was the Code of Piracy, which Grover Underwood-the quartermaster-enforced. Code of Piracy consist of eleven rules that were easy to follow, which allowed them to live as they do, freely under no one's ruling other than their own.

Working on the Blackjack was exactly what his soul needed. Working on the trade ship was a good way to be introduced to life at sea but here was where the real adventure was. They sailed wherever they wanted and plundered every ship flying the flag of Olympus. Every so often, they stopped at deserted island for rest, repair for the ship, and stock up on the supplies they could gather.

During the first ship battle Perseus was a part of, he felt like he was dancing with death. It scared him but gave him an addicting kind of thrill. It took some getting used to, but once he did he was constantly itching to feel it again. Perseus was one of the few who would volunteer to explore the underwater shipwrecks. He wasn't afraid of using the diving bell, and face the unknown dangers down there alone. In fact, he craved to be in the water. He was always looking for a reason to be in the water, where he could feel the sea embrace him.

The crew started to call him _son of the sea_ for how much he loved the water.


	2. Chapter 2

Three years after joining the crew of the Blackjack, Perseus was in the toughest battle yet. Off in the horizon was an Olympian Galleon, the largest and strongest ship that sails the seas. Even from such a far distance away, the large silhouette of the ship was clear in view. Captain Halton wanted to raid it.

"Listen up lads!" the captain shouted from the side of the ship. "See that shadow out there? That is an Olympian Galleon. She is fat and slow, but heavily armed and full of more plunder then any of you can imagine. I have faith that we can take her. However, as it is custom amongst our kind, we do not plunge headlong into foolishness on the orders of a single madman, but act according to our own collective madness!" The crew cheered in excitement and laughter. "All those in favor of dancing with death and taking this ship, stomp and shout 'Aye!'"

As loud as the crew could they all stomped their feet and shouted "Aye!"

The Captain smirked. "All those opposed, whimper 'nay'."

The ship was silent for a moment. The Captain nodded and jumped down.

"Never will the Olympian Council be so unified," Perseus commented as the Captain passed by him on his way returning to the helm.

"No," Halton agreed. "That's what set us apart from them. We have the freedom to choose while they wish to take that freedom away."

"Then let's make lasting impact on the Olympians," Grover said.

Perseus smiled and pat him on the shoulder as he passed by. Grover was one of Perseus's closest friends here among the crew. He was the first to welcome Perseus among the crew and they always had each other's backs during Blackjack's crazy adventures.

The crew cheered loudly as the quartermaster shouted for full sails. The wind and sea spray whipped though Perseus hair as he stared at the silhouette of the Galleon off in the distance. His heart sped up in anticipation for the battle to come.

* * *

The battle was the hardest one the Blackjack crew has ever seen. The Galleon had at least fifty or more broadside canons on each side. It fired hundreds of cannon balls and a dozen mortar shots at a time. The Blackjack was a small enough ship it could avoid some of the canon shells but too many still smashed into the side and deck of the Blackjack; the explosions sending wooden shards everywhere.

"We need to leave!" someone shouted.

Perseus ears ringed with the constant loud explosions and canon fire. They have been in battle for too long and it wasn't just against the Galleon. They hadn't expected the four other ships guarding it: two small Schooners and two Frigates. They were able to easily defeat the small Schooners—one good hit sent them to the bottom of the ocean—and later one of the Frigates. That leaves the Gallon and one Frigate to battle.

However, it was too much. The Blackjack was getting overwhelmed.

"We are not cowards!" Captain Halton shouted back.

"We are losing this battle!" Perseus shouted, coughing from the intense smoke in the air. He and the captain ducked as a cannon ball flew overhead, landing in the water on the other side of the ship.

"We are being shot from above!" one of the crewmen, Chris Rodriguez, screamed, pointing to the deck of the Gallon. Standing there where a line of Olympian soldiers amazing their long rifles down at the Blackjack below.

"Arm yourselves!" Captain Halton yelled, pulling out one of his many Cannon-Barrel pistols, firing blindly up at the line of Olympian soldiers. Several others of the crew did the same. Taking one of the fallen crew member's rifle, Perseus took his aim. It was near impossible to aim accurately as there was just too much smoke, but he fired anyways. The Olympian soldier screamed as he fell into the water below.

"Captain down!" Grover called out over the noise.

Perseus whipped around and gaped at the sight of their captain slumped over the large wheel. Before he realized it Perseus was making is way over to their fallen captain; jumping over creates, ropes, and bodies. He pulled the captain off the helm and ducked down to hide behind the wheel.

"Take the wheel," Captain Halton gasped, blood soaking through his jacket where the bullet had pierced his chest.

Gently, he leaned his captain against the railing. Perseus grasped the wheel and turned it quickly, making Blackjack jerk sharply to the left. The crew yelled in surprised, but they are experienced pirates—they aren't going to lose their footing due to a rocky ship. Even though their ship was riddled with holes, and half the crew left, the Blackjack was still faster than the Galleon.

"Throw the fire barrels! Load the broadside canons!" Perseus commanded. A few men behind Perseus took a torch to four of the heavy barrels and threw them over board. He could hear them exploding against the other ships just as the left side canons fired at the Frigate, effectively sinking it. His knuckles tighten against the wheel, looking over his shoulder he saw the Galleon was getting smaller.

The Blackjack sails where badly damaged and burning in places around the wholes where the canons shot through them. Perseus knew they wouldn't get far, but he also knew the Galleon wasn't in any condition to chase after them. No one won this battle but neither side lost.

"Perseus. . .Captain Halton is dead," Chris announced, kneeling down next to the now deceased captain.

The former Captain, with his now lifeless eyes, looked past the living. Perseus cursed and pounded on the wooden wheel. Their ship was falling apart, much of the crew is either dead or might as well be with their injuries, and now they lost their captain.

"What should we do Captain?" Chris asked standing up.

"I'm not the Captain," Perseus said, glancing at his friend.

"Halton's last order was for you to take the wheel," Grover argued from down below. He was helping an injured crewman, but was listening closely as ever. "Besides, you have done more for this ship these past three years than anyone else."

"Listen up lads!" Chris shouted, gaining attention from everyone. "Just like many of our brothers tonight, Captain Halton has died. This ship can't command itself so we need a new Captain. Just like all major things we do we shall vote! I propose that Perseus Jackson is our new Captain, effective immediately. Make any noise if you agree!"

From behind the wheel, Perseus watched in wonder as everyone who still conscious make as much noise as they could. Foots and fist pounded the deck, shouts ranged clear, and metal against metal clanged together. His heart pounded against his chest, eyes darting from person to person.

"So, I will ask again," Chris said, silencing the crowed. "What shall we do now Captain Perseus?"

Perseus paused for a few moments before responding. "We need a place to hide for a while that has any supplies we need. Somewhere preferable with high cleft sides and lots of tree."

"I can keep an eye out Captain!" a random crewman shouted.

"Shouldn't we go to a city?" Grover asked, walking up the stairs to the top deck. "We need medical supplies to tend to the wounded."

Perseus shook his head. "That Galleon will be heading to the nearest port to repair and report what happened. Within days, every port will be swarming with soldiers for a ship matching our description. We will have to make do with what we got and whatever we can salvage from where we land for a while."

"And this is why you are our new captain," Grover muttered, patting him on the shoulder.

* * *

The moon was high in the sky, casting a mesmerizing glow on the ocean waves and stars shining bright. They paused for an hour to do the traditional sea funeral for their former captain and other crewmen. Those who knew the prayers said them and in total, ten men were passed into the sea water. That didn't include the men lost back at the battle scene. They would have done the traditional firing of the guns for all however, they couldn't risk drawing attention to them and honestly, they didn't have enough gun powder or cannon balls to do the large required amounts. Instead, they fired off for their captain who was lowered down last.

The Blackjack was now moving at much slower speeds and passed several suitable islands. However, Perseus didn't deem them safe enough—too open to passing ships. The wait was worth it, though, because the cove they found was hidden deep in an island with great cliffs surrounding the area in a large U shape.

There was a small run down village with a small dock with a small ship already located in the cove. Under normal circumstances, Perseus wouldn't normally think much about it but after today his paranoia was an all-time high. No one builds a town in such a secluded area without anything to hide.

Perseus parked the ship away from the dock before walking away from the wheel. "I'm going to inspect this island. Stay here until I return."

Before anyone could say anything, he dove into the water. Silently, he swam to the docks. The village was smaller than he thought. Connected to the docks was the pub and further into the island was less then twelve houses. Two of them look to be shops, the rest possible housing. In total, he counted about twelve builds down here by the beach. Somewhere close by was the roar of a waterfall, however in the darkness it could not be found. At the top of the hill was a large house, one the clearly belong to the owner of this hideout. Perseus crept quietly up the dirt path leading to this mansion. For a building this size and wealth, there should have been guards all over the place, however there where none.

Inside the mansion was just a deserted as the rest of the island. Although there where furniture and items all over the place, the only sign someone once called this place home. A thick layer of dust covered everything, a sign this place hasn't been lived in for a while.

"This will do." Perseus said to himself bushing a hand over a large dark wooden table.

* * *

It was around sunrise when the first signs of life in the small village. Slowly, the town came to life as the sun rose. In the morning light, it was easier to see all of the town and surrounding area. A thick dense forest and large cliff sides prevented the town from expanding further into the island or growing crops in more fields. The large waterfall over one of the cliff sides shined brightly in the morning light.

"Captain?" Perseus looked over his shoulder to see Chris standing there. "Some of the town people want to speak with you."

"Of course," Perseus said, already expecting this. It's impossible to miss the broken down Pirate ship at the docks. He made sure to keep his men in the villa for the night, as it was best for the wounded and easy to secure, but now that it was day, it was time to face the town people.

Perseus got distrustful looks from the town's people as he walked down the dirt path. He keep his face blank but kept his guard up. Near the base of the docks was a crowd of people. Some of Perseus' men were among the crowd of town people.

"Are you the captain of that ship?" an older man asked, stepping forward.

"I am. Are you the leader of this town?"

The old man shook his head. "We haven't had a leader in a long time. This island was once owned by the Castellan family. Many years ago, Lord Castellan heart just caved out one evening. His wife and son were in England visiting family when it happened. Neither hasn't been back here since. That boy should be a man by now, but I doubt he even remembers that his family owns that villa or this island. As the oldest here they have asked me to be the spokesperson. Should I just call you Captain or do you have a real name?"

"Perseus. And yourself?"

"Patrick."

The old man took a long look at the Blackjack. "You're all are pirates aren't you?" Perseus eyes narrowed uneasily. "We don't want any trouble here."

"We aren't here to cause trouble," Perseus reassured. "We actually need your help. As you can see, our ship is badly damaged. It's going to take a lot of resources, man power, and time to repair it. It will be most appreciated if your town can help in that process."

"Look around you Perseus. We can barely sustain ourselves as is. We have nothing to spare for your ship."

Perseus paused pondering his next words. "I have gold. I can pay for your work."

"With gold, we can start a trade with some of the cities again," a random man in the crowed said.

Several muttered in agreement.

"What do you say Patrick? Can my men and I count on you all for your help?"

Patrick sighed. "As long as you lot don't bring any trouble and continue to invest some gold into our town, you can continue to use this place as your hide out."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Lyrics are from the Good Morning Ladies shanty.**

* * *

It took six months before Blackjack was sailing in the sea again. Between trading with other cities and gathering the supplies from the forest, it was a long process. The first few months where awkward between the pirates and the towns people. Food, supplies, healing items were limited, so tension increased between the two groups. After several drunken beach parties and with the increase of gold, amount life at the town improved. They were unable to repair the Blackjack completely because they needed new sails and canons, two things they can only get from towns and other ships.

As soon as the Blackjack could handle the trip, Perseus and his men traveled south to Kingston. Standing behind the wheel the young captain listen to his men sing a new shanty.

" _We are outward bound for Kingston town  
With a heave-o, haul!  
An' we'll heave the ol' wheel round an' round  
Good mornin' ladies all!_

An' when we get to Kingston town  
With a heave-o, haul!  
Oh, 'tis there we'll drink and sorrow drown  
Good mornin' ladies all!"

"The men are in good spirits," Grover commented, coming over to stand by his captain. "Everyone is glad to be back out on the water."

"I was becoming restless myself being stuck on that island for so long," Perseus agreed. "Nothing beats the open sea and the spray of the waves."

"We should look for new recruits while in Kingston. There are barely enough crewmen right now to man this ship properly. We lost too many men from that foolish battle."

"I agree," Perseus sighed. They lost in total thirty-two men, leaving only twenty-six left to call the Blackjack their home. A month after arriving in the cove they had lost five others due to their injuries and inadequate medicine. "Never will we get in an unbeatable battle like that again."

"The men trust your judgement. Captain Halton, rest his soul, was a harsh man. He had his eyes always locked on the biggest target; always full of gold. He would never stop until he ruled the seas and own all the gold in these islands."

"Aye, that is true. However, we all agreed to go into that battle. It wasn't just Halton's choice—it was everyone's. Every pirate is about the gold, it's what drives us to sail under the black flags."

"Not you though," Grover countered. "I've known you for almost four years now. Not once have I ever seen you lust after gold like everyone else." Grover paused for a moment. "I've never thought to ask you this but, what made you want to be a pirate?"

Perseus glanced over at his friend for a moment before staring back off at the sea. "Look around us, Grover. As far as our eyes can see, there is this harsh untamable water—Water that is full of unpredictability and mystery. I could spend a whole lifetime out on these waves and never get tired of these waters. That's what drove me to run away from home. I never set out to be a pirate. The pirate life found me while I was finding a way to never part from the sea."

"You're truly the son of the sea, aren't you?"

Perseus just smiled and hummed along with the new shanty.

* * *

Kingston was another town located in a U shape cover with forest covered mountains behind it. However, this was a large bustling town. Most of the homes and buildings where made out of white or light tan wood. The other builds where made of light brown stone and a few like the windmill out of red bricks. On the larger upper part of the island was the main city while on the other side of the U was an Olympus fortress. Because of this, he was hesitant to come to this town. However, the need of supplies was too great to pass up.

The Blackjack was too big to be docked so it had to stay in the middle of the bay water. Taking a small boat to shore Perseus, Grover, Chris, and a few other men went into town.

"Go do whatever it is you need to do, but I better not hear you were causing trouble," Perseus warned his men once they got the docks. "We don't need the guards to get suspicious with us. They are sure to know to be on the lookout for any possible pirates. Should you arise suspicion, get out of there and hide. Be back at the Blackjack before sundown. Got it?"

"Yes captain," the crewmen answered.

They split off into crowed leading further into the town. As they walked away, Perseus could hear them talking about visiting the pub for a pint or two. Grover and Chris stayed back with their captain.

"I need you two to be on the lookout for possible recruits," he told them. "Once you find someone let me know so I can meet them to see if they are a good fit for our crew."

Call it paranoia, but he was having a hard time just trusting random strangers from a tavern to join their crew. Anyone could be an undercover guard man ready to find out who attacked the Olympus Galleon. Being a captain back at the cove was easy, all he had to do was be the spokesperson for his men and keep them out of trouble with the towns people. Now he was having to make hard choices like finding recruits and their next targets.

"Will do captain. I will also keep our men from getting too drunk," Chris said.

Perseus smiled. "Now go. Enjoy your time off the ship. There is a lovely tavern in the heart of the city that's full of beautiful women."

Grover and Chris laughed. "Oh we know," Chris said. "I'm positive that is where everyone else went."

"Are you going to join us there?" Grover asked.

Perseus shook his head. "Not today. I got a different kind of shopping to do."

"Remember be back on Blackjack by sundown!" he reminded them as he walked away.

Finding the Harbormaster was easy. His shop was always located near the docks so Perseus didn't have to look far for them.

"Can I help you?" the shop man asked.

"I need new sails for my ship," Perseus told him.

"Which one is yours?" the man looked off to the harbor. "Is it that big one in the middle?"

"Aye. We got caught in a storm and now our sails are ruined from the high winds," Perseus lied as an explanation.

"That's a foolish thing to do."

"It was."

"Well sails for that size of a ship will take lots of gold and cloth to make."

Perseus eyes narrowed. "How much gold?"

"Oh," the man paused to think about it. "At least a thousand. Could cost more later on."

His eyes widen. "A thousand gold just for sails? That's outrageous!"

"Sir, those sails need to be completely replaced. High quality cloth for this isn't cheap and you will need lots of it. I also need to pay my men to do the work. A thousand is as low as I will go."

"And what if I supply you with half the cloth?" he asked cautiously.

"I will ask no question where you got that much cloth and cut the price in half," the Harbormaster said.

"You have a deal. I will send my men with the cloth and two hundred fifty gold pieces in the morning. You will get the remaining amount after the work is done."

"I will have my men ready."

All Perseus had to do now was find enough cloth. The Blackjack had a good supply of it at one point. However, between the patch up work they had done to the sails to get the ship sailing this far and all the wounded that needed bandages, there isn't enough cloth left to meet the demands of the harbormaster. Vaguely, he remembers that there are two Olympian warehouses here in the city. One was on a plantation on the northwestern part of the city.

Walking along the dirt paths, Perseus watched as the city went about its normal day. The women wore beautiful brightly colored corset dresses. The men were finely dressed as well in their coats over vests, knee-high leather boots, and bushy white ties around their necks. For a town with clearly a lot of wealth, the streets don't show it. Instead of cobble or stone path ways, there are only dirt paths to follow around the city.

Ducking behind a partly broken fence, Perseus watched as a march of Olympus soldiers went by. Leading the march was clearly someone of high rank and seemed to be in command. Behind him were two armed men and following closely behind those two were two men with their hands bound behind their backs and gags in their mouths. Finally, there were two more armed men following close behind.

Curious as to what was happening, Perseus blended in with the crowed that was following these men. The two captives had red hair and were wearing light blue shirts with the sleeves ripped off, showing off their muscled arms, and tan pants that stopped before their ankles and no shoes on their feet. Perseus instantly recognized them as pirates, specifically part of the crew of Leo Valdez. Leo had a reputation of being. . . strange. It's normal for pirates to not being very social and not working well together. However, rumor has it that Leo took that to a different level.

Perseus hasn't seen Leo in over a year and that meeting was only for a few days, so he didn't know the other pirate captain very well. The only thing he remembers was seeing all sorts of strange contraptions attached to the sides of Argo II, Leo's ship, and the light blue shirts his crew wear. Each ship has their own dress code so when there is a battle or they cross paths in towns they are able to know who works on what ship. Frowning in confusion, Perseus wonder how two of Leo's men got here in Kingston. Argo II wasn't in the bay, Perseus would have recognized it right way had it been.

"What is going on?" a random woman asked. "Who are those men?"

"Pirates," a gruff voice replied. "Good for nothing Pirates."

Perseus glared at the man and pushed past him. Even though these where Leo's men, Perseus wasn't going stand by and watch them get executed. By now, the soldiers had found a suitable place and pushed the two pirates to their knees facing the crowed. Behind them where two of the armed soldiers with their guns aimed at the back of the pirates heads. The other two soldiers stood nearby and the commander faced the crowed.

"These two men have been found guilty of piracy!" The commander announced. "Let their deaths be a warning to all! We shall purge all pirates from our towns and waters. Should you suspect someone to be a pirate, report it to the nearest Olympus soldier. We shall use them too as an example."

Perseus eyes darted around looking for a way to recuse these men. He needed to get behind the two guards because if he didn't take them out first they will shoot and kill the pirates. Listening as the commander continue to talk about how great Olympus was, Perseus silently and cautiously moved to the other side. Once he was lined up, he smashed his two hand guns into the back of the soldiers' heads. They dropped to the ground with a thud. Screams pierced the air alerting the other guards.

"Get him!" the commander shouted, pointing to Perseus. "What are you waiting for? Kill him already!"

Smirking, Perseus pointed his guns at the other soldiers. However, there were too many civilians behind them for him to be comfortable shooting. Cursing, he put his guns away and pulled out his two swords. The first guard was easy to cut down. The crowed screamed louder and some started to flee the scene. The second guard was a little more challenging, but he too still fell to the bleeding from a deep gash in his side.

The once loud-mouthed commander stared at Perseus with wide, eyes filled with fright.

"Stay away from me, you devil man!" the commander shouted pushing people out of his way as he turned and ran.

"Coward," Perseus spat. Kneeling down, he cut off the wrist binding of the two pirates and untied their mouth gags. Now that he was closer, Perseus could see that these two men had to be related. They looked identical with the same red hair, up turned eyebrows, and freckles on their cheeks. The only differences was that one was slightly shorter of than the other.

"Thank you!" The taller one said, grasping Perseus arm. "We owe you our lives sir!"

"We will gladly sail with you, that is if you so wish for us?" The slightly shorter one said.

"Meet me by some crates by the docks at sundown," Perseus told them. "We will talk of you joining my crew then."

"Yes sir!" They smiled widely and ran off.

"That one! That's him!" the coward commander shouted, running up with a dozen more soldiers. "He interfered with our execution!"

Perseus cursed under his breath he turned and ran. Pushing his way through the crowed, he tried to lose the guards. Taking a left, then a right, over broken fences, and climbing over walls, Perseus ran though the town with the guards shouting after him. When he felt that the guards had lost him, he took shelter in a large over grown bush hidden behind a fence behind a random house. Through the fence line, he could see the guards running past his hiding place but Perseus refused to move until enough time had passed.

"What are you doing?" A woman's voice broke through the air. Perseus jumped slightly and turned around to see a blond haired woman staring down at him. Her grey eyes looked at him, unimpressed and annoyed.

"Shhhh," Perseus hissed, his eyes darting around. "I will give you coins for you to walk away and pretend you've never seen me."

"Don't think you can bribe me like the harlots in this town," the woman snapped. Her eyes narrowed in a glare. "Now get out of my bush or I will call the guards."

"No!" he shouted, eyes widening. He told his men not to cause trouble and yet here he was fleeing from every guard in the town.

The woman raised an eyebrow. "You are hiding from the guards, aren't you?"

Perseus didn't answer. She sighed and looked around. He could see that she was contemplating what to do next.

"Come. You can hide in my house," she said.

He blinked in surprised. "You would let a stranger, a man who is hiding from the guard, into your home?"

"Make one wrong move towards me and you will be dead before you hit the floor," she said and from the look in her eyes, he knew that she was right. "Now you can stay in the bushes, and have the guard find you, or you can join me inside. Your choice."

She walked back into her home and Perseus heisted for a moment before following her. It was a small but modest house. Along the furthest wall was a table with a chair covered in piles of books and papers along with a few other tools made for map making, along with some normal quills and inks bottles. On the left sidewall was a fire place with a pot hanging above the fireplace. In the middle of the room was a seating area with stairs and a chest to the right.

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to sit down?" The woman asked, walking over to the fire.

Taking a seat, he watched as she removed the pot and added some kind of spice to the mixture. She gave it a few stirs before putting it back over the fire. Now that he was out of the bushes, Perseus got a good look at this strange woman.

She had long blond, slightly curly hair. She was wearing tan pants, dark leather boots, a white shirt with sleeves that hung off her shoulders, and a dark leather vest that tied in the back. He had to admit, she was beautiful.

"So what's your name?" Perseus asked, breaking the silence.

"Annabeth Chase," she replied. "And yours?"

"Perseus Jackson. Thank you for letting me into your home. It's a nice place you got here."

"Don't think I don't know what you are Perseus Jackson. I know you are a pirate. I know what your kind does for a living. If any of my things go missing I will hunt you down myself," Annabeth warned, glaring at him.

He raised his hands in surrender. "Forgive me Miss Chase. I was not suggesting such a thing."

"Good. Now why was the guards after you?" She asked siting in the chair across from him.

"Do you really want to know?"

"I do."

"Two pirates, none of mine, where about to be executed. I stopped that from happening."

"Why would you do such a thing? They weren't your men."

"I wouldn't expect you to understand this Miss. Chase but as pirates we look after each other. We always have each other's backs, even if it is just to shoot them ourselves."

"Sounds messy."

"It can be."

Perseus found it surprisingly easy to talk to Annabeth. She was smart, witty, and there was something in her grey eyes that told him she knew more then she lets on. There was something about Annabeth that he just couldn't figure out and was determined to do so. But for now, he was enjoying his time sitting here simply talking and trading stories. As a pirate, having the chance to just sit and relax was next to impossible. Most of their time is filled with traveling, plundering, and any land time is spent drinking it away and having the company of nameless woman.

Looking out the window, he saw that the sun was starting to set.

"Looks like it is my time to go," he announced, standing up.

"Farewell for now Miss Chase. I look forward to the day our paths cross again." Perseus gives an exaggerated bow, smirking.

Annabeth rolls her eyes. "I hope it's for many years to come."

* * *

Returning back to his ship, Perseus found the two rescued pirates' right where he told them to be.

"What are your names?" He asked approaching them.

"Travis Stoll," the taller one said. "And this is my brother Connor."

"You two use to work for Leo Valdes did you not?" Perseus asked. "How did you get yourselves here without your captain?"

"About four weeks ago Captain Leo come here to Kingston. We thought it was just going to be a normal stop at a major city for supplies and rest," Travis explained. "After three weeks of staying here, he and the rest of the crew left suddenly one night. The captain told us and a few others to stay behind to keep an eye on those up in the mansion."

"He wouldn't tell us why; just that it was an important mission and that he would return in a month for our report," Connor added.

Perseus frowned. "And did you see anything worth reporting?"

"No sir," Travis frowned. "Anyone that was there left the day after Captain Leo did."

Perseus looked off at the Blackjack, in thought for a moment. "I can always use more men. Are you willing to join my crew on the Blackjack and have me as your Captain instead of Leo?"

"Yes sir!" The brothers shouted and smiled widely.

"Good. Let's get on the ship. I hope you two aren't tired. We have things we need to do tonight."


	4. Chapter 4

Perseus had found himself hiding in a bush for the second time this day. His eyes followed the movement of guards as they went about their patrol around the warehouse. The glow of their torches allowed him to keep track of each person and figure out their patrol patterns. There was about a dozen on the ground troops and one in the watch towers, that he couldn't get a good view off in the darkness.

The crescent moon was shining bright. Perseus spent the past hour trying to figure out who had the keys to the storage area. Usually an officer or someone in charge has them, but tonight he hasn't seen anyone that looks like them. He could just shoot the lock open, and has done that a few times before, but him and the crew are trying to stay low profile. He had to find another way into the storage area.

Sighing, Perseus works his way back to the group of men he has hidden nearby. He chose to bring Grover, the Stoll brothers (as a way to test them), and Chris. Off shore with two small boats were some of this other men, waiting for his signal to come to shore and carry off the supplies back to the boat.

"Can anyone pick a lock quickly and quietly?" Perseus asked, running a hand though his hair.

"I can, Captain," Travis said.

Perseus nodded. "Good. The guards will be changing sift here soon. During that time, we need to get down there, pick the lock, and grab what we can and get out. If we get spotted and the alarm bells go off, we will have a much bigger fight on our hands. We need to avoid that from happening."

"Anything in particular we are after Captain?" Connor asked, shifting on his feet.

"Cloth is our main priority, but just grab anything else if you can." Perseus looked over his shoulder at the warehouse area. "Come on. We should get in position."

Perseus and Grover wander back to the bush he was hidden in. The Stoll brothers hid behind another bush closer to the entrance of the warehouse. Chris pressed against a tree nearby. They didn't have to wait long before the glow of the guard's torches wandered away, showing they were leaving their post. Carful to stay under the cover of darkness and out of the sight of the watch tower, Perseus quickly crossed the field to the warehouse. With a wave of his hands he signaled his men closer.

"Get that door open quickly," Perseus hissed to Travis, eyes darting around.

It was a tense few moments as Travis concentrated on picking the lock. Perseus held his breath listening to the soft clicking of the lock. He was glad there was no guards nearby or they would hear the clicking and come investigate.

"Done," Travis breathed pushing the large door open gently so the hinges wouldn't squeak.

"Good job," Perseus whispered, giving Travis a pat on the shoulder as he passed by.

Inside the warehouse was a familiar scene. Large barrels full of either rum or gun power had the Olympus sigma branded on their front. There were stock piles of wood beams laid against one of the walls and bags of sugar piled up in another corner. Scattered around were crates of various sizes all reading Property of Olympus in deep red paint. Perseus wished they labeled these better so it would easier for them to find what they came for.

"Chris, go signal for our men to bring the boats," Grover ordered.

Wordlessly, Chris nodded and left.

"Start opening these crates," Perseus ordered as well. It took several tense moments and eight crates before they found any cloth. They were able to find five easy to carry crates full of cloth and quickly got out of there.

"Guards are coming back. We need to leave!" Chris hissed, picking up a crate by Connor's feet.

"We got what we came here for. Time to leave," Perseus advised. With a crate in his hand, he swiftly and silently ran to the beaches nearby where four crew members were waiting with boats to transport them and the goods to the Blackjack.

"Thieves!" a guard shouted further behind them. "Find the thieves!"

"Go, get back to the ship!" Perseus hissed to his men, looking over his shoulder. The glow of the guard torches were getting closer to the warehouse and surrounding area. In a few moments, they would find the foot steps leading them straight to the beach where Perseus and his men were. Seconds later the alarm bells, singling for more guards, rang out in the night.

"Be careful, Captain," Grover told him, climbing into one of the boats. "We will be waiting on the ship."

Perseus took a moment to make sure his men where safely on their way to the Blackjack before taking off running away from the beach and further into the city. Behind him, a man shouted for him to stop but Perseus kept running, using the shadows of the buildings to hide his movements. Perseus soon found himself near the center of the town and slowed to a walk. Taking a seat on a nearby bench, Perseus looked around for possible guards.

"Your woman must be great for you to run home as if there is a fire under your feet," the man sitting next to him slurred, swaying slightly.

The corner of Perseus lips twitched up wards. "I'm afraid there is no woman waiting for me at home, my friend."

"Spend too much time out at sea?" The stranger asked, taking a drink from his near empty bottle.

"Ye, something like that."

"I know how that is. I came home one day after being out at sea for two years only to find my house empty and my wife gone. Rum has been my only companion since then."

"That's rough mate." Perseus pat the drunk man on the shoulder. "Listen if you have a clear mind and remember this conversation in the morning, come find me by the docks. I could always use more men on my ship. That is if you are up to doing less then honorable work."

"Less then honorable work?" The man blinked trying to focus his eyes. "What are ye? A pirate?"

Perseus smirked and stood up. "You might find out come morning."

Falling into step with a group of men and woman, Perseus let his mind wander through that day's events. He was hesitant to let Travis and Connor on his ship, unsure of their loyalty, but they passed his test. Travis was exceptionally helpful with his lock picking skills. As for Connor, he followed his orders without question while working quick and quiet. He would keep his eye on them, but it seems that they will do well on the Blackjack. What was concerning was what they had told him. What was Leo after for him to leave suddenly with his men spying in a town like this?

"My husband got a message this morning. Lord Castellan will be returning in a week," a woman several steps in front of him said.

Perseus ears perked up at the name Lord Castellan. That name was familiar, yet seemed to be a distant memory. "This island was once owned by the Castellan family." The old man named Patrick back at the island he was hiding out had said. This current Lord Castellan must be the son that Patrick had talked about, he thought.

"It's about time. I haven't seen that handsome face in far too long," her friend giggled.

Her friend slapped the other woman's arm playfully. "You are engaged to be married Mary! You can't be thinking of your fiancé's closest friend like that."

"But Lord Castellan isn't just any other man, Anne. With eyes bright as the blue sky, golden hair, and that scar that runs down his face!" The woman fanned herself. "And the way he smiles and looks at you with those intense eyes! It makes me want to hike up my skirt for him right there."

"Mary!" Anne gasped. "You must not say things like that. Someone will hear you."

"Excuse me ladies," Perseus said stepping closer.

"Oh!" Anne eyes went wide, and her cheeks turned as red as her hair. "I am sorry for my friend here sir!"

"No need to apologize Miss." Perseus smiled charmingly at them. "I was wondering if you could tell me more about this Lord Castellan fella. I'm new to these waters and that name is unfamiliar to me."

"Lord Castellan is an ambassador for the Olympian Council. He rules this island and many others in the name of the Council," Mary explained, smiling. "Nothing happens without his say so."

"He sounds to be a very influential man," Perseus said smiling back, enjoying the way Mary was eyeing him.

"He is," Anne agreed. "Word around town is that his ship was attacked by pirates several months past. He has set out to destroy all those vermin who sail under the black flag since then."

Perseus raised an eyebrow. He knew that after attacking the galleon, it would cause them to be searching for his ship; that is part of his reason they hid in the cove for six months. Not only did it take a while for the repairs and supplies, it also gave them time for the Olympus Navy to stop searching for them. He was relying on them thinking that their ship had suck at the bottom of the sea. Now their actions have put all the other pirates in danger. Even though they often fight with each other, pirates stick together. This is something everyone should be warned about—if they hadn't already.

"Interesting. Thank you, ladies, for the information. Enjoy the rest of your night. And congratulations on your engagement Mary. May you have a wonderful marriage."

"Thank you." Mary paused in thought. "I'm sorry we never did get your name sir."

"Perseus."

"Well thank you Perseus. I hope we can see each other often around town." Mary smile sweetly.

"Good night ladies." He gave them a nod and turned to leave.

As he walked down the side of the hill he took a moment to appreciate the bay water off in the distance glistened in the moon light. There is nothing like seeing water shine at night like a thousand stars.

* * *

Letters with cryptic messages, inventory reports, maps of all the known islands, and other objects covered the large dark wood desk in his personal cabin. Candles scattered around cast a glow throughout the room. There was a bed on the far side of the room with a chest at the foot of it. Along another wall was a weapon's rack. Besides his clothes and weapons, there were no personal items in the room.

Perseus took a bite of bread while his eyes trace over the maps in front of him. It was the largest map, showing all the islands with the town names, plantations, and forts labeled. Today the new sails will be put in so that by tonight they will be able to leave Kingston and sail the seas again. The crew was getting restless, and Perseus didn't blame them. It has been six months since they had plundered anything besides the warehouse last night. It was time they found their next target and spend a few months out at sea.

A knock on the door pulled Perseus out of his thoughts.

"Enter," he called out, looking over his shoulder.

The door open and Grover stepped in. "Sorry for disturbing you Captain. There are some men asking to come aboard."

"Let's go see what they want."

Leaving his breakfast and maps there on the table, Perseus followed Grover out to the side of the main deck. There down below in a small rowboat was the Harbormaster and a few of his men.

"Morning Captain," The Harbormaster called out.

"Morning sir. Are your men ready to install the sails?" Perseus asked.

"As long as you got the gold and cloth your promised."

"I do. Come aboard and you shall see."

"Tell the men to get the cloths and gold that we had set aside," Perseus told Grover. His Quartermaster nodded and started barking out orders. A few minutes later, his crew had laid out the cloths and presented the Harbormaster with the chest of gold. "Does this satisfy you?"

"Ye. This shall be enough. You will have your new sails by the end of the day," he said, looking over the cloth and the two large masts.

"If you need any extra hands, my men shall help you."

While the harbormaster took his gold, and left to get the cloth, the men he brought with him started to get to work on taking down the old sails. The Harbormaster returned an hour later with the rest of the new sails and more men.

"Got any plans for when we will leave here?" Grover asked, coming to stand next to Perseus at the quarterdeck.

"Are we ready to leave once the sails are done?"

Grover nodded. "We are. There is nothing left for us here."

"Good. As soon as we can, we shall leave. I'm sure we can find some trade ships as we find our next target."

"The men would like that. They have been complaining about the lack of excitement for a while now."

Perseus nodded in understanding. "I was thinking we need to go to Nassau."

"Nassau? Why?" Grover frowned in thought. "What is waiting for there?"

"Since we attacked his Galleon, Lord Castellan has set out to destroy all pirates. He has had six months ahead of us. It is no secret that Nassau is under the Republic of Pirates, so that would be the first place he will go to attack us."

"How do you know this?" Grover asked.

"I heard it last night from some woman whose husbands are close to Castellan," he explained. "It could all be gossip, but I'd rather go to Nassau and see for myself. If Castellan really is after all pirates, we are at fault and should warn the others."

Grover was quiet for a while. "Along the way we should find out more about this Castellan man. Isn't his family the owner of the island that we stayed out for six months?"

Perseus nodded. "He is. There might be some information there, but the Castellan family hasn't been there in many years."

"Where do you suggest we look then?"

Perseus shrugged. "We will keep an eye out and follow any leads that we find."

* * *

It was near sundown when the new sails where finished being installed. Perseus and the Harbormaster inspected the finished work. All in all, the sails where installed impressively. The quality of work was much better than the patchwork his men had done. The ropes where properly tide and functioned perfectly for rising and pulling the large sails.

"Here is your remaining payment," he said, handing the Harbormaster a chest full of the remaining payment.

"It was a pleasure working for you," the other man said, handing the chest to another worker and climbed down to take a small boat to shore.

"Open sails! We're heading out to sea!" Perseus called out, stepping up to the wheel. The crew shouted and got to work.


	5. Chapter 5

The Blackjack spent three whole months out at sea before docking at Nassau. During those three months, they intercepted a few navel caravans, collecting lots of rum, sugar, and other supplies that they needed. They even manage to convert two of the ships to work for their small village back in Great Iguana. The crew celebrated with a keg of rum that night.

Nassau hadn't changed much since he had been there last. The houses still looked as though one storm would blow them away. There was a small fishing dock on the far-right side of the beach. A large black flag with a skull and bones waved tall and proud on the beach to tell anyone who comes here that this is a city of pirates. Standing proudly at the top of a cliff side was small fort used to deter people away.

The Blackjack wasn't the only large ship to anchor in the water. Not far away was a large three-mast ship with more canon guns then he would like to count. Even though the sails were all pulled up, he knew the sails were shite with red dripping down as to look like blood. The monster of a ship also had more metal and other things along the side of it to make it look even more intimidating. The ship belonged to Clarisse La Rue. She was one of the few female pirates but still the most intimidating and ruthless pirate out there. He has meet her a few times here in Nassau. The first time they met, Clarisse thought him as some weakling. They ended up having a drunken fistfight that ended with mutual respect.

Taking the sand covered paths way up the hill to the tavern, Perseus could hear that the party had already started. The tavern musical group was playing loudly and drunken sailors singing their own songs. Just as the rest of the town, the tavern was made of old weathered wood, but built against a hill side, so it stood taller than the other houses around.

"Well, look what the sea has washed to shore lads. Perseus Jackson!" a familiar voiced called out over the noise.

Perseus smirked and looked up to see Clarisse leaning against the railing with a mug in hand. "Good to see you too, Clarisse."

"Still sailing with Haltron? Rumor has it you all took on a Galleon. That must have been one hell of a fight. Wish I was there to be a part of it."

"It was. We barely got a way," he told her, walking up the stairs to the tavern. "We lost many good men that day. Including Captain Haltron."

"What a shame. Captain Haltron was a damn good pirate," Reyna, Clarisse's Quartermaster, said from a table away. He nodded in her direction. Reyna was the best Quartermaster any captain could ask for. She ran the ship with an iron fist and commanded unwavering loyalty for everyone who sails on their ship, Maimer.

"Who is captaining Blackjack now?" Clarisse asked, passing a bottle of rum to Perseus.

"I am." He took a long swig of the burning alcohol.

Clarisse laughed. "You? The crew must have been out of their minds to vote you as their captain."

"Perseus is an amazing captain. He took the position when we needed him the most," Grover said, taking a seat nearby. A barmaid came over with more mugs, plates of bread, and smoked meats.

Clarisse scoffed, taking one of the plates. "Time will only tell how good of a captain you are."

"Have you heard from Leo in a while?" Perseus asked changing the subject. "I found two of his men in Kingston. He left them there to gather information, about what we aren't sure."

"He must be after Luke Castellan," Clarisse said, shrugging. "That coward was willing to sign the pardon."

Perseus raised an eyebrow. "Pardon? What are you talking about?"

"That bastard Castellan was here four months ago trying to get us to sign a deal that if we surrender we would receive a pardon from our crimes. Meaning we wouldn't be thrown in jail and hanged for our piracy. Of course, any proud pirate wouldn't even think about signing any kind of deal with Olympus. Castellan was meet with resentence—"

"He underestimated the stubbornness of pirates," Reyna interrupted.

"—and tried to use force instead. He arrested three pirates and hung them in the center of town. This caused a revolt amongst the rest of us and we chased him off this island and followed him for two months. Last we saw, he was heading back to England. We stopped following him after that."

"When Castellan first approached us with the pardon, he gave us a week to give him a reply. That night Leo tried talking to everyone sign the pardon," Reyna added. "He gave this big speech about how our time as pirates is coming to an end and how we should stop now before we lose all our lives."

"I told him if he wanted us to kiss Olympus' ass, he better do it somewhere else or my face will be the last thing he ever sees," Clarisse vowed, with a fierceness in her eyes that Perseus knew she would keep her vow.

"Leo left that night. We haven't seen or heard of him for three months now. No one has actually."

Perseus didn't want to think about what Clarisse would do to Leo should they find out he had been betraying them. Pirates can handle a lot of things, but betrayal isn't one of them. Thankfully the crew of the Blackjack has always been loyal to their ship and captains, so he has never seen what has been done to traitors or deserters, but the stories haven't been good either. Most of the time, captains and quartermasters would use them as an example to deter anyone from following in the traitor's steps.

"According to Travis and Connor, the two I recused in Kingston, Leo had left there about a month ago. Word around the town says Castellan will be returning there in a week," Perseus told them.

"Leo might be there also," Grover said pushing his mug away. "We should also find more about what Castellan has planned for us. We saw how powerful his ship is first hand. If we are going to stop him from destroying us all, we need to get to him first."

"Grover, go bring Travis and Connor to us. I have a few questions to ask them," Reyna said, looking deep in thought.

Grover looked at Perseus for permission, which he gave with a nod. Grover left, leaving them all deep in thought. So much has happen in the past six months that left Perseus's mind spinning. Leo behavior was strange and questionable. After hearing what Clarisse and Reyna had to say about all this, it wouldn't surprise him had Leo really sided with the Castellan. However, what would Leo have to gain by doing that? Freedom? As pirates, they are freer than anyone else. Gold? Again, they can take any gold they find and fight for. He couldn't figure out what would cause this behavior.

As for Castellan situation, that was making Perseus nervous. He has seen first had how damaging and deadly a full Galleon is. All Castellan had to do was fire his canons at Nassau and destroy the city, effectively eliminating almost all the pirates. Instead, he let Clarisse chase after him for two months? He had to have known they were following him for that long, so why not attack out in open water? What did he have planned to just leave them be?

"You wanted us captain?" Travis's voice knocked Perseus out of his thoughts.

"I did. Reyna wants to ask you both some questions about Leo. Answer truthfully," Perseus told them.

"Do you remember four month ago when Castellan came here asking for us to sign a pardon with them?" Reyna asked. The two pirates nodded but stayed quiet. "Where did Leo go after he left here?"

Travis and Connor shared a look before Connor answered. "Captain Leo had us travel around mindlessly for a long while. He gave us orders to avoid any and all ships, no matter who it's was. That went on for about two months, I think. At one point, he announced that we would be going to Kingston. We all thought it was going to be routine stop to buy supplies since we had been out to sea for so long. After three weeks Captain Leo told us and a few others to stay behind to keep an eye on those up in the mansion. He told us that he would be back in a month for a report then he and the rest of the crew left suddenly that night."

"Did anything happen in or around the mansion?" Reyna asked.

Travis shook his head. "No. Nothing. The only activity we saw was that of guards and workers. No one of any importance was there."

"Seems like Leo is planning something with Castellan," Clarisse said, frowning. "Perseus, go back to Kingston and search the mansion. Castellan is planning something, and I want to know what it is. I'm leaving for Havana at sunrise. Meet me there once you know anything."

Perseus nodded. "My men and I will leave for Kingston in a few days."


	6. Chapter 6

**As I write the story I am also running around in _Assassin's Creed 4: Black Flags_ to help visually imagine the cities and settings. Well I have realized as I as picturing a mansion in Kingston I was actually imagining the one in Havana. Kingston does have a small plantation mansion however it isn't suited for what I wanted. And since this is an AU world anyways I am just going to put the very large mansion in Havana in Kingston instead as I have pictured it.**

* * *

Getting into the mansion in Kingston was harder than Perseus thought. Last time he has been here, he never got the chance to explore this part of the town. Near the entrance of the walled off manor were the wealthier houses. Well made, standing tall, and with stone walk ways instead of dirt paths. The reddish stonewalls were almost as tall as some of the neighboring buildings, making them too tall to climb over. However, the houses were also placed just too far away to be use to jump from the roofs to the top of the wall. To add to the difficulty getting in there were patrols of guards, some in groups as large as six, walking the perimeter with more on the rooftops watching the streets. The sun was starting to set, making the crowded streets easier to blend in and spy on the patrols.

"Tight security," Perseus muttered to himself. "But not tight enough."

Pushed up against the reddish color wall was a market stand. Standing guard in front of it was two soldiers, but no one else around. If he was able to distract the guards, he could climb up the stand and climb over the wall.

"You look tired, come over here and I can ease your stresses," a flirty woman's voice called out, not too far way. Several other female sounding giggles followed.

Looking to his right, standing under a tree, was group of women down the street wearing brightly colored corsets with sleeves that barely cover their shoulders creating a look of modesty that the plunging neckline says otherwise. Their skirts were cut higher in the front then in the back. Counting the coin in his pocket, Perseus walked over to them.

"Evening ladies," he said, smiling at them.

"Well you are a sight for sore eyes. What can I do for you mister?" One woman, with short brown hair and green eyes, asked him.

"I got a favor to ask of you ladies."

"I will do anything for you good sir," another, with long blond hair, said winking.

He laughed and shook his head. "Not for me tonight. You see those men over there?" he asked, nodding his head discreetly to where the guards where.

"Yeah I see them. What about them?" The first woman asked, looking over his shoulder.

"I need you all to lure them away from their post," he explained, pulling a bag of coins out. "You will be rewarded handsomely."

The ladies' eyes dropped to the bag of coins. They shared a look, and the first lady took the coins.

"You have yourself a deal," she said passing a few coins around.

The woman bushed by him, swaying their hips and arms with each step. Slipping into the shadows behind the tree, he watched the ladies do their work. It took the two guards a few minutes to realize that the ladies were calling for them. They shared a look, shrugged, and wander over, effectively abandoning their post. Using the other stands and bushes as a way to find himself, Perseus quickly moved to the stand. Taking one last look at the distracted guards and making sure none of the rooftop guards could see him, Perseus climbed up the old stand. Now that he was on the top of it, it was easier to pull himself to the top of the wall.

The fall from the wall was rough, but it didn't seem as if he had hurt himself. There were no guards, that he could see, but he quickly ducked into a bush next to the stone path to hide. Following the stone path, it led up to the hill to a much larger staircase. The light color stone stairs split at the middle then met again at the top in front of another wall with an arch way leading into a court yard with a long shallow water fountain. Hiding in one of the bushes in the court yard, Perseus scanned the area, looking for a way to get into the house. There were three roof top guards, patrolling the area, while there were four others wandering the court yard.

Keeping along the edges, and using the side gardens as a hiding spot, he moved closer to one of the many doors leading into the main house. Turning the handle slightly, he checked if it was locked, which it was not. Looking over his shoulders one last time for anyone watching, he quietly slipped into the house. It was a long hallway with more doors on either side.

Not knowing where else to go, he carefully wandered down the hall, hoping for some kind of sign of an office. Peeking into some of the rooms, he saw that he was in the worker-housing wing and needed to go to an upper floor. Trying to get to the upper floors was more difficult than he had planned. This lower level was like a maze, more often than he liked, the doors at the end of the hall would lead back outside. More than once, he had to duck into a room or wardrobe to hide from a worker.

Just when he thought he was lost, he found a stair case leading up to the next floor. This floor showed more wealth in its designs on the walls, floors, and decorations scattered around. Wandering these halls were more challenging because it was such an open area, leaving a few places to hide from the few workers and guards.

Now that he was this close, Perseus's heart pounded fast and hard in his chest. The realization of how reckless he was being was setting in. What if Castellan was here somewhere? What if he gets caught? What if there was nothing here and this was just a waste of time?

"As long as those ships arrive at Conttoyor on time, I will hold up my end of the deal," a man with an Italian accent said, breaking the silence in the halls. Perseus pushed the door he was hiding behind open slightly to look in the hall.

Walking out of a room, three doors down, was a group of men. The tallest of them was wearing very expensive clothes, had golden blond hair, bright blue eyes, and a faint scare down his cheek. From the description that the woman said the other day, that man must be Castellan. Next to him was a slightly shorter man with darker skin, black hair, and dark colored eyes. He too was wearing wealthy clothes, similar to the soldiers, but one of higher rank. A few other men wearing similar clothes were following behind the two.

"Good. I am glad you have joined our cause General Di Angelo," Castellan said, clasping Di Angelo on his shoulder.

"It was an easy choice," the Italian said as they walked. "I have lost many good ships to these cursed pirates. Their reigning of the seas must come to an end. If only we can find those who are working in the shadows though. Pirates are loud and boisterous with their actions. These rats like to whisper false rumors to the people. Between the two causes, the people of these towns have talk of doubt about the Olympians and what the empire can do for them. I wish for that to end as much as you do."

"And together we shall. In a year's time, we shall have gain control of these waters and these pathetic islands shall be under Olympus's control."

Perseus couldn't hear anything else being said because they have moved on from ear shot. Moving quickly, he dashed to the room these men had abandoned. Inside was clearly Castellan's office. In the center of the room was a large dark wooden desk. Laying across it were maps, some he has never seen before. On one map had locations of places in the middle of the water or on islands that had has never seen before. One, located on the far left of the map between two islands, was named Conttoyor. A few of these unknown places and some he does recognized had circles around them. Unsure what this map was, he rolled it up and pocketed for later.

Suddenly, the door behind him squeaked open. In one swift motion he turned around, pulled his pistol out with one hand and had is sword ready in another. The person standing in the door wasn't a guard or a worker or even Castellan like he had expected. Instead, it was the blond-haired woman that invited him into her home to hide.

"You," Annabeth hissed, lowering her own pistol and closing the door. Her grey eyes narrowed in a glare. "What are you doing here, pirate?"

"I could ask you the same," he said, putting away his own weapons.

"You shouldn't be here," she said walking up to the table. Not looking at him, she shuffled through the papers scattered around, clearly looking for something.

"Neither should you. What does a random town citizen have to do with this Lord Castellan guy?" he asked, crossing his arms.

"I know Castellan is after your little pirate order and I can't say I am sorry for you. But there are more important things involved than your problems," she said while pocketing two letters.

"What are you talking about? What is Castellan planning?"

She sighed and stared at him for a moment. "Do you have the map that was to be in here?"

He nodded. "The one with the strange locations on it? Yeah."

"Good. Follow me back to my house. I will answer your questions there."


	7. Chapter 7

Getting out of the mansion was harder than either had planned. They were able to leave the building undetected, nothing short of a miracle considering Castellan and a guest where in the house. However, leaving the compound was a much bigger challenge. Not only did the walls prevent people for getting into the area it also keep everyone in side. The only way out where they did not have scale over the wall was though the guard training area—located down the hill below the main house courtyard. It was so late at night that there was only a few guards outside; the rest either are out on patrol or sleep in the straw roofed barracks.

The watch down was placed between the barracks and the actual training area where the straw targets lined up. There were two barracks and one smaller building, possible for storage. The well sat in the center of an open area sounded by the buildings. From where they were hiding he could see only three guards. Two standing by the well and another up in the watch tower.

"We are going to have to run for it," Perseus whispered, crouching low between the smallest building and the well separating them from the main mansion.

"And get shot down?" Annabeth rolled her eyes. "You're such a seaweed brain for thinking that we will get past that watch tower and those men by the well."

He glared and frowned. "What do you suggest we do then?"

"I use this." She said pulling a thin wooden tube from off her belt.

Perseus stared at the stick like thing in her hand. "What is that?"

"Blow pip. It's silent and we can use these sleep darts on the guards." She explained while loading up the pip with darts. "It will take a minute for the poison to knock them out but when it does we will need to go before they wake or before someone finds their bodies."

"How long will they be asleep for?"

"It varies. Now hush. I got to concentrate." She said moving in to positon. Using the shadows of the buildings she peaked around the corner and aimed high at the watch tower. With expert aim, the dart stuck to the guard's neck. Taking out the two guards by the well was more challenging because they were facing each other talking. She had to be quick and take down the second guard before he alerted anyone else. Perseus watched in amazement as the three guards wordlessly fall to the ground.

"Let's go." Annabeth whispered putting the pip back where it was hanging on her belt. "Stay quiet, we don't know who else is around."

"How did you do that?" He asked falling into step right next to her. "I have never seen a weapon like that."

"Lower your voice," she reminded him. "I will explain more once we are safe."

Perseus was on high alert as they crossed the open area of the training grounds. His ears noticed every sound—their footsteps on the sand, the jingle of his weapons, and the birds chirping from the trees.

"Hey you there, halt!" Someone behind them called out. The two of them turned and saw on the other side of the area was a group of guards—possibly returning from their shift.

"Run!" Annabeth yelled picking up speed. Behind them the guards called out for them to stop and for others to help. Perseus heart speed up heard the familiar sound of the loading of a gun.

"Jump down and keep running," Annabeth instructed as they reached the end of the training area. Below them was a small farming area, one used specifically for the mansion. The jump wasn't that high, he has done worse so falling into a pile of leaves was easy. Annabeth was a few steps faster but he was easy to catch up to her.

"Stop them!" A deep voice echoed through the night. A line of guards took stance a way in front of them, blocking their way on the dirt path. Well they would had they not taken in consideration that Annabeth and Perseus has no issue running though the fields, effectively advoiding those blocking ahead. Once they did that, the guards up ahead left their stance and joined in the chase.

"We need to shake them off," Annabeth said looking back behind her for a moment. Not too far behind them was at least seven guards.

"Hold your breath," Perseus said grabbing one of his smoke bombs from off his belt.

Annabeth glanced at him frowning. "Hold my breath? What are you—" Perseus cut her throwing the bomb to the ground. A large plume cloud of think smoke surrounded everyone making it hard to breathe and see. Next to him Annabeth was caught up in a coughing fit, as was the men behind them. Expertly he reached out and grabbed Annabeth's arm to keep her moving. The smoke temporally blinds him, like it does for anyone, but he was able to hold his breath long enough to get them both out of the smoke.

"You—are—an—ass—Jackson!" Annabeth told him between coughs.

The smoke bomb worked for distracting the guards around them however those on the roof tops still looked down on them. Their saving grace was that the streets between the houses where narrow enough that the gunman can't aim down below at that them as they race past. Those still out on the streets this late at night pushed themselves against the building's walls to get out of their way. Taking a sharp turn Perseus tugged on Annabeth's arm pulling her along into a random ally way.

"You should have warned me you were going to do something that stupid!" Annabeth growled, her voice raspy from her coughing fit.

"I did." He told her, pulling her into a shed in located in a random backyard. It was a very tight space, leaving him just enough room to pull out a small piece of cloth and handed it to her. "Here whip your eyes with this."

"Thank you," she muttered, rubbing her face with the piece of cloth. She blinked her eyes a few times, testing to see

"Search everywhere! Every house, every bush! I want these invaders found!" A deep booming voice shouted. It sounded far enough away that Perseus knew they had a small window of opportunity to escape.

"We need get as far away from here as we can now." Annabeth whispered her grey eyes fixed on the closed wooden door, the only thing separating them from the guards.

"We should head for my ship." He said watching as she visibly was trying to think of a plan. In this close vicinity he could see her eyebrows frowned together slightly, her nose slightly crunched up as well, and her lips pressed thin.

"I need to get a few things out of my house first. I will meet you at the docks." She reached out to push open the door but his hand reached out and stopped her. She glared at his hand for a moment before her eyes meet his.

"I'm coming with you."

"What? It's safer if we split up."

Perseus shook his head, dropping her hand. "No. We stick together. You have information that I want and I got your map."

He can visibly see her get annoyed but she nodded anyways. They didn't have time to waste arguing. Annabeth slowly pushed open the old wooden door, checking the surroundings for guards. They could hear voices nearby but didn't see anyone. Together they slowly creeped their way across the town using the side allies between the building and though fenced areas as much as they could. Several times, they had to hind in bushes or unlocked sheds to hide from passing guard patrols.

Perseus sighed in relief when they finally stepped into Annabeth's house. Annabeth quickly ran to her chest and pulled out a knife and a holster, strapping it to her upper left leg. She also grabbed a small leather bag and went over to her deck putting other random objects and papers into it.

"Need anything else?" He asked when she headed to the door.

"No. Now let's go to your ship. I will explain all when we are out at sea." She said pushing past him.

* * *

"See these places here?" Annabeth asked pointing different locations that he didn't know on the stolen map. "These are Olympus Navy Forts. They are strong fornications that can and will destroy any ships that aren't under Olympus's control. Those forts are what Olympus use to control these islands. The Olympians quickly learned that if they control the waters they can control the trade between the islands. Effectively controlling the trade industry and able to impose harsh taxes. You pirates also helped with this happening. The cities welcomed the protection that the Olympian soldiers can offer against your kind by patrolling the cities and waters. Castellan is now calling for bigger and more dangerous ships to hunt down you pirates."

Annabeth pulled out one of letters from her bag. "According to this letter from Castellan to Di Angalo in the coming weeks at least a dozen frigates to Conttoyor." She pulled out a handful of folded notes. "The other forts will be also receiving reinforcements. Should this happen the water will be completely under their control. Which in turn will give complete control of the trade and cities."

"What does this have to do with you?" Perseus asked crossing his arms. He knew already that their, as in the pirates, actions have never gone unnoticed. Since they are clearly breaking many laws they have always been hunted down so they can either be arrested or killed. Killed on the battle field or in the prison cells. The reinforcements to patrol the waters where concerning but he knew that it will take more that to whip out the pirates.

Annabeth sighed her shoulders slumped as if she didn't like what she was about to say. "Because my cause needs your help."

Out of all the things she could have said he wasn't expecting that. "Your cause? What cause?"

"I am part of a secret group called The Nightingale. For longer than I have been alive we have worked in the shadows gathering information and eliminating those who are threats. All for the protection of the people in these islands and other places in the world. We work best with in the cities around the people. However, we need to expand out to sea. That is where we need you, the pirates, to help. My people don't have a strong Navy force. We have a few ships used to travel from port to port with basic protection on them. It would take years to build up ships strong enough to do what needs to be done. In order to stop these reinforcement and gain more control we need these Naval Forts destroyed. You pirates are the only ones with ships strong enough that aren't owned by Olympus."

He was quite for a while, staring down at the table covered in maps in thought. Picking up some of the letters Annabeth has gather he saw they were more than just orders, many even had the official seal of Olympus. They were inventory reports, battle reports, and lists of every ship in the area and where they are satiation at. Some even had tracks of a few pirate ships.

He has never heard of Nightingale and this was the only the second time he has meet Annabeth before. However she was clearly telling the truth, the letters where enough evidence to convince him of that. She must be desperate to come to pirates for help, he thought.

"You need to capture these forts not destroy." He said after a few moments. "If you destroy them they will just be rebuild. But if you take control the water ways will be yours."

Looking up from the papers his green eyes meet her grey ones. "As someone who grew up under that control of Olympus I understand just how tough their taxing can get. I have seen my fair share of what happens when families don't have the needed coins. I sympathized with you and the people being effect."

"The you owe it to the people of these islands." Annabeth pleaded as a way to persuade him more. "All the plundering ships, warehouses, and plantations your kind has done has a ripple effect. The money lost has to be replaced somewhere. If you truly know what that is like then you will help us bring this to a stop."

Perseus sighed and ran a hand though his hair. "I want to help you. I really do. However, you have to understand I cannot speak for all my kind. Every ship and every person sailing under the black flag has the freedom to choose what they do and whom they follow. I cannot ask my crew to do this without telling them what they are getting themselves into."

Annabeth held his gaze, her grey eyes staring into him full of determination. "Then talk to your crew and the other captains. They might sympathize more than you think."

* * *

"How can you be sure she is telling the truth?" Grover asked his eyes focused on Annabeth as she stood on the front of the ship. "She could be setting us in a trap."

Perseus clenched the large wooden wheel. "I was skeptical at first as well. However, there is too much evidence that supports what she is saying. Look I am not suggesting we imminently call ourselves allies with this Nightingale group. We should just take her offer in consideration."

"You want us to go capture a fully operational Olympus Naval Fort? That will get us killed! Halton had us avoid them at all possible for a reason. How can you ask that of your men after what we had gone through with the Galleon?"

Perseus sighed heavily and looked over at his Quartermaster. "Just as Halton did I will allow the men to choose. If they decide this isn't our battle to fight I will respect that."

Grover crossed his arms and sighed heavily. "You know your men are loyal. They will follow whatever you wish to do."

"I am unsure what I want to do." Perseus admitted. "That is why I am relying on the crew to choose. We will be in Havana in two days. They will need to come to a decision by then. Go gather the men from down below."

Grover nodded and a few minutes later all of his crew where gather on the deck.

"All right, listen up lads." Perseus called out sanding on the quarterdeck to stare down at his men. He could feel Annabeth's eyes boring into him from her place at the back of the crowed. "As some of you might have expected our battle against the Galleon six months ago has not gone unnoticed by Olympus's eyes. In the coming weeks and months Poseidon will be sending reinforcements as a way to oppose our actions. Now normally we can fend off any ships Olympus can throw at us—" some of the men cheered. Perseus silenced them with a raise of his hand. "However it has been suggested to me that we take a more stragistic approach. Eliminate the threat before they even arrive by capturing and take control over the Olympus's Naval Forts."

Just as he knew they would his crew shifted uneasy and muttered among themselves. They all have seen and heard of the power that those forts can do. It is not uncommon for inexperienced pirates to wonder too close to the forts and find their ship broken in half at the bottom of the sea.

"Captain are you suggesting that we are doing to be doing this?" Chris asked, taking a step forward. The rest of the men silenced, waiting to hear what their captain had to say.

"That is up to all of you." Perseus's eyes swept over the crowed. His eyes meeting each one of his men's as he continue to speak, "If it helps think about what this could mean for us pirates. If we capture, even just one of these forts, then we will have the ultimate control over these parts. However, you will have to judge if the risk is worth the reward. We will be arriving in Havana's ports in two days. You all will have to come to a unanimous decision by then."

He stepped down and head for his chambers, signaling the meeting was over. He could hear his men talking and their eyes following him. Once inside he opened a bottle of rum and took a long drink. The liquid burned his throat but it was a welcome pain.


	8. Chapter 8

"So tell me Perseus what did you learn?" Clarisse asked as they walked the streets of Havana.

Not wasting anymore time he explained everything. About what he heard in the mansion, all the Annabeth told him, what he read in the letters she had, and about how they were planning on capturing one of the Naval forts. Even though he had given his crew two days to decide they had announced that, they want to attack the fort. Their argument was that they risk their lives everyday so if the reward was this great they should at least try. Perseus was proud of his crew that day.

As soon as they arrived at Havana Annabeth parted ways, which it was fine since, Perseus set out to find Clarisse. Her ship was proudly sitting in the water but finding her in the city was more difficult. Eventually he did and Clarisse didn't waste any time getting down to business.

Clarisse listen intently at his story. Only interrupting to ask a question or for him to elaborate more. When he was done Clarisse was unusually silent.

"What do you know?" He asked staring. He fully expected her to either think attack the fort was stupid or ask to join along.

Clarisse sighed and looked around, as if she was expected to be over heard. Grabbing his arm, she pulled them into an empty pathway between two buildings. "I have heard of these Nightingale group before. They aren't a group you want to get on the bad side off. They have eyes and ears in every city and have the ability to make people disappear. They must be really desperate for them to come to you for help."

"Annabeth meeting me in the mansion wasn't intentional but she did seem desperate for our help." They got quite as a group of guards passed by, unaware of them there. "So what do you suggest we do? Annabeth is right that our actions have a negative consequent to these people. Because we refused to sign the Olympus's pardon they are bringing in reinforcements. By capturing the forts we will be prevent that from happening. It will even be beneficial to all pirates since we will have control of the water."

"I'm not saying for you to not do this. The reward is too great. However, you don't know what you are getting yourself into by allying with the Nightingales. They have a way to make you do things that they want while getting you to think that you are in control. You must be careful."

"How do you know this?" His eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"I told you I have meet them before."

"You mean you have worked with them."

Clarisse glared at him. "Do whatever you want. Just don't come asking for my help if you get screwed over."

* * *

"Are you ready lads?" Perseus shouted clenching Blackjack's wheel. His men yelled in responded. "Are the mortar shots ready?"

"Ye Captain. Loaded and ready to fire on your command." Christ responded.

"And the cannons?"

"Loaded as well." A random crew men call out.

"Fort up ahead Captain!" His scout cried out.

"That is Fort Conttoyor." Annabeth told him pulling out her gun and knife. "Avoid it's mortar shots. They will take down your ship in just two hits. Use your speed to your advantage and we should be able to win this."

Perseus nodded his focus on their target up ahead. Fort Conttoyor was located on a single island giving it the advantage to attack any approaching ships on all sides. He counted three Olympus ships in the area but he wouldn't be surprised if more shows up. Suddenly the familiar sound of cannon fire echoed from the fort, signaling the start of the battle.

Very quickly, Perseus realized that the only reason they have avoided the mortar attacks was the speed of the Blackjack. But the shells still landed in the water nearby rocking the ship and reminding him of the danger they are in. The first priority was to take out the ships so that they can focus all their efforts on the Fort. The three ships where Frigates. It took some time and Blackjack took several hits but they manage to sick, and even loot one, of the ships.

"FIRE AT THAT BATTLEMENT!" Perseus shouted pointing to one of the many circular battlements that contain the fort's mortars. Blackjack's mortars and broadside cannons shook the ship as they. The thick stone walls collapsed in a pile of smoke and dust.

"Fire the cannons at will!" He shouted again as they circled around the fort. The heavy shot canons landed in the stone walls but didn't do much else. The smell of smoke, fires burning, and explosives filled the air. Perseus could feel his heart beating against his chest in excitement and fear.

"Again!"

"Take out all the battlements and then we can get inside and finish them off!" Annabeth shouted over the loud sounds.

Perseus was able to figure out the best pattern to take out the fort. Using Blackjack's speed as an advantage he would the mortar shots when further way and use that that time to reload the other canons. Typically he was able to get at least two mortar shots off before getting up close. When close enough they would fire the broadside canons with normal and heavy shots. The chain shots weren't as effective but still did some damage. Even though the Blackjack is the fast ship he know it still took several canon hits but surprisingly not as much as it did when fighting the Galleon.

"We did it Captain!" Grover shouted as the last battlement crumbled and fell into the sea.

"Arm yourself lads! Let's dock and take this as our own!" Perseus shouted spinning the wheel as his men shouted in excitement. They ran around is organized chaos pulling rope to steer and bring in the sails, arming themselves with guns and swords.

"Take out or capture the commander and the rest will surrender." Annabeth told him.

Perseus nodded. "Do you know where we will find him?"

Annabeth shook her head. "No but he will be easy to find."

Once the Blackjack was docked, Perseus walked over to Grover putting a hand on his shoulder. "Should this battle end in my death or capture you are too take all survivors and retreat. Blackjack will be yours." He said in a hushed voice so only the two of them can hear.

Grover looked over his shoulder and nodded grimly. Perseus nodded, pulled out his sword and climb up on the side of the ship. Lifting his sword high in the air he shouted, "We have made it this far Lad! We shall not loose now! Rise the Black-flag and this will be ours!"

His men shouted, stomped their feet, and raised their weapons in excitement. Perseus jumped off the ship onto the weathered wooden deck and ran up to the heavily damaged fort. His crew following close behind. Large pieced of the former battlements and stone walls littered the ground. Heat from fires nearly burned his skin as he climbed over destroyed walls. Smoke and dust filled the air but cleared some when they got over a partly crumbled wall onto the second level.

His men didn't wait for an order before jumping down attacking the Olympus soldiers. The sounds of men yelling, gun shots, and the clang of swords ranged out. He joined the battle helping anyone who looked to be in trouble while keeping an eye out for anyone who could be the commander. He also made sure that he could both Annabeth and Grove at all times. Watching as Annabeth took on three guards at once with just her knife and a gun was impressive.

Pushing a guard against the wall he pointed his gun at the man's chest. The guard eyes widen and stop struggling. "Where is your commander?" Perseus demanded.

"Please don't kill me! He is up there!" The man said pointing a shaking figure to the large wooden doors not too far away.

"Tie this man up." Perseus said pushing the man to one of his crewmembers. Running over to Annabeth, he helped her talk down the person she was fighting. "Let's go get the commander." He said not waiting to see if she would follow before working his way over to where the guard had pointed.

Most of his men were fighting the other guards that had taken stand in the area except for three that was right in front of the door.

"Kill the pirates!" One shouted pointing at Perseus.

A gun shot ranged out, one of the soldiers dropped to the ground. Perseus quickly stashed down one man with his sword and shot the other. Both men fell to the ground next to the third.

"Good shot," Perseus said looking behind him at Annabeth.

She glanced at him as she reloaded her gun. "Just break down that door already. Let's finish this."

Perseus nodded and kicked at the large wooden door. It opens enough for them to file in. It was a large windowless room, lit by many candles scattered around the room. There was a few chests along one wall and a large table with many rolls of papers. The commander jumped out of the large chair, sending it falling to the floor.

He raised his hands in surrender. "Please don't kill me! I will do anything you want!"

Perseus walked over and put his gun to the commander back and a hand on his shoulder. "Tell your men to surrender." He said leading the officer outside. Several minutes later all those that had surrender was locked up in a random rooms that was still accessible. The Blackflag was flying high above the fort.

"Some of those that surrender will like to join us." Grover said looking around at the heavily damaged fort.

"We will consider it." Perseus said running a hand though his hair. "We need people to man this fort anyways. However I need to make sure they won't switch back over."

Grover nodded. "What now? Once word reaches the other forts and Olympus they will make attempts to retake this and kill us all."

Perseus sighed heavily. "Now we fight this war that we have started."


	9. Chapter 9

Perseus never expected for this day to come.

The day he was on trial for piracy.

It has been four years since that day in Conttoyor. Things had been going great for Perseus and the pirates. Now that the pirates had a strong force, it has expanded greatly. More of the ships they have plunder end up surrendering and joining Perseus's fleet. With more ships, they now can do their own patrol and keep the Naval forts at all times. With the help of Annabeth and her connections in the other cities they even manage to create their own trade system as well. The Great Inagua that Perseus founded those many years go turned into a thriving place for Pirates and private merchants.

Perseus had kept in contact with Annabeth. Every time he goes to Kingston he makes a point to visit her. They sometimes talk about their trade business, the Nightingales, and other important things but most of the time they would just talk about nothing in important. For Perseus it was a nice break from the unpredictable life as a pirate. He was happy and comfortable around her and he could tell she was too. In the later years it seemed to be every week or so he would make a point to visit Kingston just to spend a day or two with her.

It wasn't unusual for Annabeth to join him on missions that she sometimes send him on. They quickly learned to read each other and that worked well on stealth missions like this one. That night of Perseus's arrest they didn't have to go anywhere as they were searching for someone in Kingston. All they had to do was get in, find the information they wanted, question the man that was being held there, and get out. However Perseus wasn't prepared to be ambushed from behind. The guard sneaked from behind, hit him in the back of the head knocking Perseus unconscious.

The prison was a miserable place. It was dark as only some candle light list up the place. Rats and insects made themselves home in the cells. Even though he couldn't see anyone else he can hear the other prisoners moan in pain or talk to themselves in a crazed dazed. The air was thick with dust and other unnamable smells.

In the beginning of his time, here they tried to integrate him on information about the other pirates and his work but Perseus kept his mouth shut. They eventually just left him alone, possibly in hopes he will go insane. He quickly lost track of the amount of days he spent in this cell.

Every moment he was awake he wonder about Annabeth, Grover, and his crew. He wonder if she was captured as well or if she manage to get away. A few times he listen to the guards talked about a woman prisoners but never was able to tell if they here talking about Annabeth. Perseus wasn't the religious type, never believed in a higher power, but even he did pray to anyone that would listen that she wasn't locked up here also.

He worried about Grover and Blackjack's crew. Did they know he was in prison or did they think he abandon them? Even though his crew was fiercely loyal he didn't expect them to plan a rescue mission. It was impossibly and more likely to get them all killed to do so. They might as well assumed he was already dead because he will be soon enough. Either from a sickness or hanged for his crimes.

"Get up." A guard growled, pulling him up.

Perseus didn't say anything and just looked straight ahead as they lead him though the prison to outside. The sunlight blinded him for a few moments when the door open. Several rows of benches was set up facing towards a table set up on a platform so all can see. The guards marched Perseus past the crowd sitting on the benches and up to the raised platform.

"Perseus Jackson!" The man at the table announced loudly. "Born in England to Paul and Sally Jackson. You have been found guilt for attacking our ships, raiding our warehouses, and destroying our greatest Naval Forts! What do you have to say?"

Perseus held his head high, looking over the crowd. There wasn't a familiar face, not that he expected one. "I did what was right. You Olympus scum take and steal everything from the people you claim to rule over. I claim it back and worked to make this place theirs's again."

"Lier! You are a pirate sum!" someone in the crowd shouted. Several others joined in anger protest.

"Silence! I shall have silence!" The judge slammed a wooden mallet on the table a few times and the crowd went quite again. "Now you have been sentence to death Perseus Jackson! You will rot here until a ship can take you back to where you came. There you will be hanged until you are dead!"

* * *

"Perseus Jackson?"

A deep voice woke him from his sleep. Not recognizing that voice from the guards he open his eyes to see an older man with streaks of grey hair standing at his cell door.

"Who's asking?" Perseus said sitting up.

The old man looked around before producing a set of keys, unlocking his door. "I am a friend of Annabeth's."

"Annabeth?" He jumped to his feet and rushed to the open door. "Is she alright? Is she here?"

The old man shook his head. "She did not get arrested that night. She is fine and begged me to rescue you. Now we must hurry."

Silently they ran though the endless halls of the prison. Perseus didn't know how this stranger knew his way through here but didn't ask any more questions. Since it was in the middle of the night, at least that is what Perseus thought, there was only a few guards patrolling the cells. Suddenly he stopped by a cell with a familiar face.

"Leo," he whispered staring sadly at the former pirate. Long ago they had assumed that Leo had sailed away and never thought about him again. Yet here Leo was locked up muttering to himself, unaware of the world around him. "I am sorry you ended up here old friend. I had hope you found peace somewhere you made your own."

He sighed and kept on walking. The stranger stared at him for a moment before following. "Did you know him well?" The man asked.

Perseus shook his head. "Not as well as I would like. I knew his name and of his reputation. Even as a pirate he preferred to keep his life secret from all."

The stranger nodded. Escaping the prison was hard but they manage to do it. The stranger silently took down the guards using the same dart blow pipe that Annabeth used that first night they meet. There was a small wall around the prison but they found a collapsed portion. Nearby was a small row boat waiting for them. Off in the distance was a silhouette of a ship. For a moment Perseus hoped it was the Blackjack but the ship was too small to be his.

"Where are we going?" Perseus asked as they climbed onto the small ship. Behind them the fort's alarm bells ranged out into the night.

"Somewhere safe." A voice behind him said.

Recognizing the voice, he spun around and breathed a sigh of relief. Standing at the wheel of the ship was Annabeth.

"Annabeth! It's good to see you."

"I'm glad you are still alive as well." She said walking up to him. "Come let's get you some fresh cloths and some food. We have a lot to talk about."

He nodded, still amazed that he was broken out of the prison and was here with Annabeth again. On the hardest days he would focused on his memory of her. Her long blond hair, the way he can tell she is thinking by the way her grey eyes would squint together.

She lead them down below. "Go change your cloths and I will get you some food." She said pointing to a nearby area hidden by a hanging cloth. What he really wanted was a nice long swim to wash away the scent of the prison but fresh cloths will do. He changed behind the cloth and walked back out to where Annabeth was. She was sitting at a table with a plate full of bread and cheese along with a bottle of rum. She pushed the stuff over to him and silently watched as he dug in to the food. Even though the food was basic it was the best thing he ate in a long while. During his time in prison, he was lucky to get one meal a day. Sometime he only got food every few days.

"How long was I in there?" He asked taking a break from eating.

"Over 8 months." She told him. "We didn't know if you were still alive or not until your trial happened. Once we saw you we started planning your break out."

"We? I didn't see you there at my trial."

"Your right I wasn't there. But Chiron was. He was the one that broke you out."

He took a long swig of rum before answering. "I take it he is part of your Nightingale group."

"He is our mentor; the closet thing we have to a leader." She explained. "He encourages us to do things on our own. However he is there for when we need advice or training."

"Thank you for rescuing me." He said staring at her. "I didn't think anyone cared enough to risk their lives do so."

Annabeth smiled softly. "You will be surprised how many people care about you. Have you forgotten about your crew on the Blackjack? They attacked every known prison ship in search for you. That is how we knew you had to be here."

They stayed silent for a while just enjoying each other's presents. He finished eating his meal and continued to drink the rum. It has been so long since he last had any he could quickly feel the burning liquid effect his mind. But he didn't care. He was out of prison and Annabeth was here.

"And what about you?"

She raised an eyebrow. "What about me?"

"Do you care about me as well?"

She sighed softly and stared at him. "Of course I do. I thought you knew that."

His heart skipped a beat hearing her say those words. He reached across the table for her hand and she didn't pull away. The feel of her hand under his confirmed that this was real and she was truly sitting in front of him. "I thought about you every moment of every day while I was locked up. Every day I would wake and think: if this was my last day I wanted my last memory to be you. Even now I still wonder if this is just a dream or that I have gone crazy."

"This isn't a dream." She said softly. "I really am here and so are you."


	10. Epilogue

They sailed for about a week before stopping. During that whole time, Perseus was forced to stay below deck. They couldn't risk any passing patrol ships to see him and attack. Annabeth spent most of her day with him, but when she wasn't, he would make a habit of sitting next to a canon hole watching the water. Smelling the salty water and feeling it spray against his face was beyond relaxing. Being out on the sea has been part of his everyday life for six years. To be away from the salty water for so long, it felt that part of him was missing.

The island they arrived at looked to be inhabitable from the beaches. There were tall thick trees and bushes extending from the beach into the island. Several of the crew men were already on the beach following behind Chiron.

"Where are we?" Perseus asked, getting off the ship with everyone else. The water felt cool and refreshing against his dirt covered feet.

"Tulum," Annabeth told him. "Come, there are a few people who will like to meet you."

She led him down a path cut out of the forest. The tall trees created a canopy above them, blocking out most of the harsh sun light. The path wasn't completely cleared out though, because they had to climb over a few fallen trees and climb up to the next level. Just when he thought they were lost in a strange forest, the area opened up to a hidden village. Almost all of the wooden huts were built in the trees, with platforms connecting them together. The village was small but was busy with people.

"Welcome to our hide out. Not many people get to see it," Annabeth said, watching his reaction.

"This place is amazing," Perseus told her.

"It is. This place is where many of us call home."

As they walked further, Annabeth explained all about the history of this place and how it was founded. She also pointed out some of the huts were used as homes, another as a hospital, the food and weapon storage and one another as a meeting place. She pointed to a clearing area where the training ground was.

Near the village was a small pathway leading to a small waterfall and watering hole. It looked like paradise to Perseus.

"You can clean up here. I will have someone bring you fresh clothes," Annabeth told him, leaving to give him privacy.

Once he knew she was gone, he stripped of the old clothes and sank into the water. Not wasting any time, he dived under the water and swam around for a while. The water itself was slightly cold but he didn't care. The dust, dirt, and sweat washed away leaving him feel renewed. Once he knew he couldn't scrub anymore, he sat against a rock and closed his eyes. The sun was shining down, birds singing in the trees, and the sound of water fall lured him in to a relaxed daze.

"Are you going to stay here all day?" A voice behind him broke the silence.

Perseus jumped from the sudden noise and turned around with a rock in hand ready to throw at the intruder. The rock fell out of his hand when he saw who was standing there.

"Grover!" he shouted. "What are you doing here?"

"Get dressed and I will explain everything," Grover said smiling, setting down some clothes.

Perseus quickly got dressed and they sat together on a large bolder.

"Is the rest of the crew here? I didn't see Blackjack near when we stopped," Perseus asked.

Grover shook his head. "Last I heard they were on their way to Fort Charlotte. The crew has made a personal pack to avenge your arrest. When Annabeth told me about how you two were ambushed and you were arrested, we set out to find you. By that time, we were done searching all the known prison ships, you were already in Fort Tortuga. That is when we contacted Annabeth again for her help. She too wanted to recuse you, but it was too dangerous for us to do alone.

"She brought us here to the Nightingale secrete hide out where we meet with Chiron. At first, he was only sympathetic to our problem, but he didn't think you were important enough. Our crew didn't like that and left. I stayed behind with Annabeth to try to convince Chiron for his help. Just last week Chiron and Annabeth suddenly left and returned with you. I don't know how they did it, but at this point I am just glad you are alive and here."

Perseus sighed, kicking his feet lightly in the water. "Honestly, while I was locked up, I didn't expect anyone to rescue me. I had accepted my death very early on. But I am glad I am alive and well. When I was leaving with Chiron, I saw Leo in one of the cells."

Grover looked at him with wide eyes. "And?"

"He had long lost his mind. I probably would have faced the same fate had I not escaped when I did."

"A shame." Grover was quite for a moment before saying, "What are you going to do next? Will you captain Blackjack again?"

He ran a hand though his hair in thought. "Honestly, I don't know, man. I never set out to be a pirate and do all that I have done. All I ever wanted was to sail the waters on my own terms and the pirate life gave me that freedom. Captaining Blackjack is something I will never forget. Some of my happiest memories have been on that ship with the crew. Maybe my time in prison was a warning for me that if I continue living this way I will end up dead."

Grover placed a hand on Perseus's shoulder. "Whatever you chose to do I will support your choice."

* * *

The next few months passed in a blur. Every day he thought about his future and what he wanted. The more he thought about it, the more he realized that his dreams had changed from sailing on his own terms to sailing with Annabeth. Since their declaration of caring for each other from the night of his rescue, they had gotten closer than ever.

While he was gone, Chris had taken over as captain of Blackjack with Travis and Connor as his quartermasters. The crew was excited to see Perseus again when they stopped in Tulum about two weeks after he arrived there. He told the crew that he was proud of being their captain, but he was no longer going to sail with them, that Chris is their captain now. That night, they threw a large party on the beach in Perseus's honor.

Since he wasn't a pirate any more, he worked with the Nightingale group on expanding the trade business to Europe and other areas. His new goal in life was to set up their trade, make a lot of money to go back home, and buy land by the sea to build a house on.

"That is an ambitious idea. What if I want to do something different?" Annabeth asked one night when he told her of this plan.

"Then we will do what you want," he told her.

* * *

It was still many years later when that happened.

Perseus had a new ship called Riptide and sailed back to Europe with Annabeth. Even though he had long since quite being a pirate, his fleet of ships still answered to him, making him the strongest force in the Caribbean. He sailed with Chris and his old crew a few times, but mostly he worked with them form from a distance. Luke Castellan and his forces had eventually left the islands when the pirates and privateers grew so strong they were unstoppable.

There was still some of Olympus's influences, but not as strong as before. Clarisse had left the islands and went to terrorize ports in the north a few years later. When the majority of Olympus forces left, along with Clarisse, some of the lesser known pirate ships left as well. However, the effect on the area was still as strong as ever. Grover chose to stay behind in Kingston to oversee what they have built in the hopes they would continue to be just as strong.

With his move back to Europe, the Nightingale group was able to expand out to more areas. Just because their work in the Caribbean was done didn't mean their cause was over. Annabeth and a few of her friends that joined them to Europe worked hard to build up their numbers.

Life back home in Europe was going great for them. They had a large house overlooking the sea, something Perseus loved the most, along with constant wealth and contacts. For once, Perseus was happy and enjoyed life that did not involve breaking the laws and ship battles.

"Will you sit down for a moment?" Annabeth asked, looking into the large mirror watching as Perseus walked around their room.

"They are going to be here any moment now! It's been so long since I last seen them. What if they think I am a disappointment for what all I have done?" Perseus asked, tugging at the sleeve of his jacket.

"They are your parents. Besides, the letter from your mother sounded as though she was relieved to hear from you," she said, smoothing out her dress.

There was a soft knock on their room door and Samantha, one of the handmaids, walked in. "Sorry to interrupt. Sally and Paul Jackson are waiting in the sitting room."

"Thank you Samantha. We will be there in a moment," Annabeth said. "Please get us some tea and treats ready."

"Yes Ms. Annabeth." Samantha left.

"Come. Let's not keep your parents waiting," Annabeth said, slipping her hand into his.

He kissed the back of her hand, feeling like the luckiest man in the world.


End file.
